legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zephyr Lumiere Trailer
This trailer links to the Skye Hikari Trailer and Possible SSC Trailer. This trailer is a shorter one, like the Skye Hikari Trailer, and it just features Zephyr alone followed by his voice over and scenes featuring and sneak peeking him with fight scenes and whatnot. [Zephyr walks on top of the Lumiere Base's roof. He looks off to the overview of Garnet City. Zephyr's theme starts to play in the background. His voice is heard in the background, voicing over.] Zephyr: Everyone's counting on me, to lead the whole group and beyond that. But the thing is, I'm just as weak as the next person. They call me a leader. But titles mean nothing, unless you prove who you are. [Scene shifts, and Zeph is now standing in the middle of large Risen. He summons his sword and Zephyr's Battle Theme plays in the background.] Zephyr: It's not that easy, being next in line to lead. I used to think it would come along well. But back then, I was just a kid. holds his sword out in front of him, and the blade shines in the light. Close up to Zephyr's face, and both of his eyes brighten, and the black Mark of Lumiere appears in both eyes. One of the Risen charges towards him, this one resembling a beast. Another, the same species also charges towards him and he leaps up into the air and jumps onto the first and does a flip into the air and lands his sword on the second one. The forces cause him to be sent flying backwards, and he stabs the sword onto the ground, allowing him to regain his balance. He jumps back up immediately and points the blade at all the Risen and swings it around, unleashing a gale force of wind. scene shifts to gameplay, with the Player controlling Zephyr in battle. He's in the battle with the same Risen from before. He dashes over to one Risen with an Axe and does a vertical uppercut, sending it flying into the air and makes a hand motion, and wind appears blasting it into nothingness. Spinning around, his sword clashes with another Risen with an Axe and sparks fly from the collision. The Beast Risen appear behind Zephyr and before they can reach him, he holds his sword out horizontally to the left of him and a huge blast of wind appears and sweeps up all of them. Doing a front flip, he turns upside down, and he points the blade at all of the Risen and bullets shoot out, hitting each one. He jumps up into the air again, and boosts himself by leaping up from another monster and strikes another one and leaps back up to his feet again. He holds his hand out at the remaining foes and a red type of aura shoots out from it and it causes the remaining to burst into flames. Battle scene ends. Zephyr: I've always considered myself to be a true Agent and leader. But it was all empty words because Aqua and all other Captains were always in the lead, in front of me. of his fists clench and a shot from behind Zephyr, showing a profile view of him appears. And now, it's my turn to take the lead. Now, all of you can watch me from the background. seen walking down a flight of stairs in a large building. Dead people are scattered around. Enemies with guns appear and they all shoot at him at once. Before the bullets can hit him, they stop, and a cloaked shield appears in surrounding Zeph and it sends the bullets back flying. His sword appears in his hands and he runs straight through them, and takes out each one with one hit. Making a diagonal slash at one, and jumping off another, he disappears and reappears behind a few others and launches an electric blue static type of aura around him. A wall of Ice appears around him, like walls and they all shoot up from the ground and destroy the enemies. He starts to walk away, disappearing, and reappearing by his destination. of determination appears on his face as he closes his eyes. He is now on a battlefield and is thinking of a strategy. He's standing next to all of Star Strike and gives the word to everyone and they all separate, following him. Scene shifts once again, and he is standing face to face against an opponent, that slightly resembles him but is older and the person's face is unseen because he's wearing armor. [Captions on the screen: A sealed fate of truth. One that cannot be changed. What makes a true hero?] seen in Zephyr's head flash. Him with the team successfully taking down a large enemy, he and Aqua together, saving injured citizens, evacuating injured citizens, hugging Skye, checking up on his fellow Agents. The images stop and Zephyr is standing again in front of the armored man. He slices his sword diagonally, and jumps up and disappears. He reappears behind the opponent and raises his sword up while in midair, about to strike and the opponent holds his Spear out in front of him, blocking the attack. The two weapons clash and the clash creates a huge impact, and a wave of wind sweeps through the area. Opponent: What's it going to be? Are you really going to fight me? determination appears on Zeph's face. both leap into the air and land on a wall. Both are trying to attack each other, but both try to jump onto the wall and dodge at the same time. Weapons clash again, and Zeph overtakes the opponent and the opponent gets slammed to the wall. Zephyr points the sword at the opponent. Zephyr: It's over. up to Zephyr's face appears again, and he smiles, the Mark of Lumiere glowing in his eyes, as it fades away. goes black; the words STAR STRIKE CHRONICLES appear on the screen.